I'll Always Protect You
by erinmaryan4
Summary: In desperate need of a new agent, Lockwood hires his cousin for the job, hoping this will give them the relief they need. However, Lockwood and Co doesn't get the assistance that they were after, and Lucy finds that out the hard way. Takes place between The Whispering Skull and The Hollow Boy! (Lots and lots of Locklyle!)
1. The Beginning

Hey guys! So, this story has been on my mind since I wrote a one shot similar to this storyline in my other story (Lockwood and Lucy and George, Oh My: Chapter 23). I really wanted to make it a full story, so that's what I did. The first couple of chapters might not have a lot of action, but it will only get better. I have ten chapters planned for this story and I will try and post at least every week! Also, this story is set between The Whispering Skull and The Hollow Boy! That's why Holly isn't in the story at the moment. Please leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter One

 **Lucy's POV**

I slowly walked down the hallway, trying not to make a sound. The temperature was getting colder every step I took and I could feel goosebumps all over my arms.

Right at the end of the hallway was a woman. She had long black hair that was covered by a white veil. She was wearing a flowy white dress that reached the floor and spread out on the bottom in a gorgeous train. I could hear faint cries coming from her direction.

 _I thought he loved me!_

The sudden voice in my head made me feel nauseous. My head was pounding and I was feeling a strong sense of ghost lock creeping up on me. I pushed it away and keep walking forward.

I was on the top floor of the wedding chapel, right next to the balcony where the woman took a heartbreaking leap.

 _He left me!_

The woman spoke again and it was hard not to feel bad for her. Her fiancé left her right before her wedding. She was so distraught that she ended up taking her own life.

I stepped on a creaky floorboard and the ghost woman quickly turned around. I reached for my rapier and struck it at her right as she was about to touch me.

I took a few seconds to compose myself and then I went back into action. I only had a few moments before she returned and I had to find the source.

"I need backup!" I yelled behind my shoulder. I heard footsteps running up to me and I saw Lockwood come around the corner.

"Everything okay?" He asked and observed the room. Just the sound of his voice made me feel better.

"For now! I need you watch my back as I find the source and seal it," I demanded and returned to the task at hand.

I looked all over the room and couldn't find a single thing that could resemble a source. I sighed in frustration and looked over at Lockwood.

He was currently fighting over the women and I couldn't help but smile. He was exactly in his element. He had his rapier raised and was throwing magnesium flares with perfect aim.

He looked over at me and smiled with a crooked grin. "Like what you see?"

I blushed and quickly got up. I just wasted a good minute and we were no closer to locating the source.

"Try the balcony!" Lockwood offered and threw another flare.

I ran over to the balcony and looked for anything that would look like a source.

I was about to give up when I caught something under the corner of my eye. It was a diamond engagement ring.

I ran back to the chains I set up earlier and grabbed the seal. I ran back to the balcony and covered the ring. Everything went silent.

"She's gone!" Lockwood announced and I smiled. Another ghost down.

"We should probably go check on George," I said and went down the stairs two at a time.

I was in a surprisingly good mood. It only took us an hour to locate and destroy the ghost. Now we had the rest of the night to relax and do nothing.

I walked into the room where we left George and I screamed. George was lying on the ground, blue and in pain.

I ran over and crouched next to him. I could hear footsteps running down the stairs and I was forcefully pushed to the side.

Lockwood was frantically trying to wake George up. I could see him checking his pulse and quietly trying to reassure himself that George was fine.

"Is he alright?" I asked and wiped a tear off of my cheek.

George and I had gotten a lot closer the past couple of months and he was one of the closest friends I have. I didn't want to lose him.

"He's still breathing, which is good," Lockwood replied and I felt a weight lift off of my stomach. "We need to get him to a hospital fast!"

"How did this even happen?" I asked and Lockwood shook his head. "There was only one ghost and we were with it the whole time!"

Lockwood opened his mouth to respond, but instead gave a warning cry and pushed me to the side. I heard him draw his rapier from his belt and I saw him slice through an apparition.

I saw the source glowing from a nearby table and I ran over and cover it up. I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I wasn't going to get the relaxing night I was hoping for.

~One Week Later~

I was sitting at the kitchen table working on a crossword puzzle when Lockwood came charging in. George, who was sitting across from me, looked up in alarm. He put down his sandwich and look at me in question. I just shrugged and looked up at Lockwood, who obviously had something to say.

"Yes?" I asked trying to break the silence. Ever since George's ghost touch incident, he had been very tense and distracted. Every time I tried to talk to him, he would stay that he was busy and completely ignore me. I didn't blame him any bit. I was acting the same way the day after George was ghost touched.

We got him to the hospital as quickly as we could. The doctors told us that he was very lucky and just needed to rest. That didn't stop Lockwood and I from pacing in the waiting room though. I couldn't get the sight of a blue George laying on the floor out of my head.

"I've been thinking," Lockwood announced and I raised an eyebrow at him. "We need another agent! Before you object, just hear me out! There's only three of us. As much as I love our little trio, three is a hard number. We can't split up and someone is always left behind. George wouldn't have been touched if he had someone with him. So, we need another agent," he finished.

I looked over at George to see his reaction. He was nodding his head slowing, frowning at his sandwich.

Me? I didn't want another member in Lockwood and Co. I liked how things were and I didn't want that to change.

"George? Lucy?" Lockwood asked, observing each of us.

"I don't like it!"

"I think it's a great idea!" We both spoke at the same time. I stared at George, eyes wide and mouth open.

"I think it would be very helpful to have an extra hand," George defended and I gave out a little huff and crossed my arms.

"I still don't like it. My answer was no last time you asked and it hasn't changed!" I snapped at both of them.

"Well, it isn't exactly your choice," Lockwood said slowly. "And besides, I already hired someone!"

"What!" I screamed and stood up fast, making my chair fall over. "You didn't even ask us!"

"Lucy I'm sorry! But I'm in charge and I think it's the only decision we have! I thought you'd be okay with it!"

I glared at him. I noticed that the Skull was giving me an amused expression. I gave it a rude gesture and crossed my arms at Lockwood.

"Lucy, listen," Lockwood said softly, walking over to me. He put his hand on my arm but I shook it away. He sighed.

"You should've asked us first!" I accused and sat back down at the table.

"I second that," George contributed.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it! Let me explain?" He asked and I reluctantly nodded.

"I got a call from my uncle yesterday. I guess my cousin Grayson got fired from his job. He needs a job and I promised my uncle I would help him," he explained.

"Why was he fired? I don't think we should hire someone who can't keep their job," I stated.

Lockwood sighed. "He got in a fight with his employer. That's all! I made sure to check before I told my uncle I would give him the job," He explained.

I wanted to keep urging, but I knew I wouldn't win. Once Lockwood decides something there's no going back.

I took a deep breath. I guess I could give him a shot. He is Lockwood's cousin after all. I sighed and nodded. "Fine! I'll give him a chance," he stated.

Lockwood beamed at me and squeezed my shoulder lightly. "That's great, Luce!"

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I guess it was worth it.

~2 Days Later~

"What time was he supposed to arrive?" I impatiently asked Lockwood. We've been at the train station for what seem like three hours at this point.

Lockwood looked at the clock and shrugged his shoulders. "He's only an hour late,"

I groaned and sat down next to George on the bus. His arm was still in a cast from being ghost touched and he was trying to read with only one hand.

"Tell me again why we agreed to this," I whispered to him so Lockwood wouldn't hear.

George put his book down. "I agreed because I got want to get ghost touched again. Believe or not, that was not a pleasant experience. And you agreed so you could earn some points with Lockwood. I know the way you feel about him," he answered and gave me a smug smile.

I blushed. "I don't like Lockwood! We're friends, that's all!"

"I've heard that one before," he smirked and I felt a big urge to wipe that smirk right off of his face, but I was at a loss for words.

Did I like Lockwood more than a friend? Yeah we spend a lot of time together and my stomach always feels weird when I'm around. I do always want to be paired with him on jobs. I miss him whenever we aren't together and I can't stop thinking about him whenever we are together. Holy crap! I liked Lockwood!

Apparently, my silence was enough. George gave a chuckle and opened up his book again.

"He's here!" Lockwood announced. I looked up and saw a very good looking guy walking towards us.

He was tall and slim, very similar to Lockwood. Actually, he looked almost exactly like Lockwood. Every feature on his face was exactly the perfect size. The one thing that caught my attention were his eyes. They were very dark and mysterious. Something about them made me feel wary.

He made this way over to us and his eyes landed on me. A small, devious smile broke out on his face. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Guys, this is Grayson!" Lockwood introduced. He pointed to George and I. "That's George and Lucy."

He completely ignored George and looked at me again. "You didn't mention that I would be working beside a super hot agent chick. You know, I have a thing for girls who use rapiers," he grinned and I raised an eyebrow. This guy had nerves.

"Then go check out the girls at Fittes. I'm not interested," I snapped back at him. I knew guys like him. They were no good and I didn't feel like dealing with this kind of crap.

Grayson chuckled and walked over to the cab. I looked over at Lockwood, who was wearing a hard expression that I couldn't quite read. George was trying not laugh.

I meet Lockwood's glance. "Why didn't you say he was so lovely?"


	2. Sealed With A Kiss

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy this short chapter and please leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you!

Chapter Two

I hated Grayson. No, actually hate wasn't a strong enough word. I despised him. He was ignorant, selfish, cocky, conceited, and so on. He thought he was God's greatest creation.

I wanted to kill myself the whole cab ride. I was sandwiched between Lockwood and George in the back, I had to listen to Grayson talk highly about himself the whole time, and we ended up having to take a detour when Grayson remembered he had to buy a new toothbrush.

By the time we got home, it was almost time for dinner. But first, we had to give Grayson the famous tour of 35 Portland Row. That was another thing that just made me hate Grayson even more.

He had a snarky comment about everything! First, the kitchen was too small. Then, the basement didn't have enough lighting. After that it was his room that wasn't big enough. I couldn't wait until he figured out that he'd have to share a bathroom with Lockwood and George.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Grayson asked once we were finally eating dinner.

"Well, we have a job tonight that involves a type one ghost. It shouldn't take too long," Lockwood replied. "You can sit this one out."

"No. I wanna go!" Grayson said a little too loudly.

"Are you sure? It's only going to take about an hour and you've been traveling all day. Wouldn't you like to stay here and get some rest?" I asked, secretly hoping he wouldn't go.

"I'm sure, sweetheart," he replied and gave me a quick smile.

"Fair enough," George said and that's now Grayson ended up coming along. I wondered if anyone would mind if I "accidentally" stabbed Grayson with my rapier. I'm sure I wouldn't mind.

~two hours later~

By the time we got to our clients house, I was starting to feel tired. I barely got any sleep the night before and I was up all day today.

"Alright, we're going to split into pairs!" Lockwood announced. "George will go with me and Lucy will be with Grayson. Everyone be careful! If everything goes good we should be out of here in the next hour."

I almost spit out the water I was drinking.

He had to be kidding. I would rather team up with a cold maiden over him.

Grayson looked over at me with a huge grin. "You ready to go?" He asked.

I sighed and picked up my bag. I followed him out of the room and up to the second floor. There were only two floors in the building, so there wasn't much ground to cover. We were only dealing with a lurker, which wouldn't be that hard. All we had to do was wait.

We, or should I say I, spread out the chains and made sure we had everything we needed. Grayson just stood next to me and watched.

"You could do something," I suggested and he shot me a smile.

"You seem to have everything under control," he responded with a chuckle.

It took everything in me not to stab him with my rapier. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore him.

"So, are you and my cousin an item?" He asked suddenly with a cold expression.

I froze. Why does he even care? Besides, my love life was none of his business.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. We're aren't an item," I snapped.

"Do you want to be?"

I felt like I had just had this conversation with another member of Lockwood and Co. Yeah, I wanted to be more than just friends with Lockwood. However, I would never admit it. Especially to some ignorant guy I just met.

"Just focus on the job!" I yelled. He just chuckled and walked into the circle next to me.

"You're feisty, I like it," he smirked and stepped closer to. I smiled and then stomped down on his feet. He gasped in pain and held his foot. I smiled in triumph.

"You're right, I am feisty," I smiled. He was about to respond when I felt a strong sense of maise fall upon me. We had a visitor.

By the corner of the room a figure started to form. It was a man with a bullet through his head. I looked behind me to warn Grayson, but he was no longer next to me.

I frantically looked around for him. It was almost pitch black and I didn't want to use my flashlight.

"Grayson!" I whispered. I didn't get an answer. I started to panic. Even though I didn't necessarily like him, I didn't want him to die. He was also the only family that Lockwood had left. I didn't even want to imagine what Lockwood would do if something happened to his cousin.

I was about to call for Lockwood when I saw movement coming from the opposite side of where the lurker was.

Grayson was standing there playing with one of the flares, oblivious to what was happening around him.

I looked back at the lurker and it hadn't moved. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the chains. I slowly walked over to Grayson and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and smiled at me. "I knew you couldn't resist.

"Shut it. I'm saving your life," I responded and dragged him back to the circle. However, the lurker had moved in front of it and I had left my rapier within the chains.

I cursed under my breath. "I need your rapier!" I demand at Grayson. He reached for his belt and took his rapier out.

"If you want it, you're going to have to give me something in exchange," he whispered and my mouth dropped open.

"How about expanding your life! Now give me the rapier!" I yelled. The lurker was getting closer.

"That's not good enough," he whispered. "I want a kiss."

"Whatever! Just give me it!" I yelled and he handed it to me. I quickly slashed at the ghost just as it was about to touch me.

We quickly searched for the source. It was an old watch that was hidden under the floorboards. We were able to seal it without anymore attacks.

I was about to walk out of the room, when Grayson grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"You're forgetting something," he smirked and bought his hand down to my waist.

I quickly pulled away and looked into his dark eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You promised me a kiss," he responded and my jaw fell to the floor. He was being serious? I only told him yes so he would give him the rapier. I wasn't actually going to do it. I practically saved his life for heaven's sake!

"Get lost," I told him and walked away. However, he pulled me back again.

"You owe me a kiss," he said coldly and forcefully pressed his lips against mine. I was taken by surprise at first, but I quickly responded by slapping him across the face.

"You can kiss my ass," I snapped and with a smile, walked out of the room.

I walked down the stairs and bumped into Lockwood. He caught me and held me steady. He grinned at me. "Nice job, Luce!"

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"Everything go okay with Grayson?" He asked.

I open my mouth to answer him, but I was at a loss for words. Should I tell him what happened? Lockwood just got part of his family back and I didn't want to ruin that. Besides, I could take care of Grayson myself. Lockwood didn't have to know what happened upstairs.

"Everything went good," I lied.

"Great! That's great!" Lockwood smiled and squeezed my shoulder. I smiled softly back at him. I hated lying to him, but how could I tell him the truth when I knew it would hurt him.

I just dug myself into a deeper hole and I had know idea then how long it was going to take to climb out of it.


	3. Lies and Deception

Hey guys! I'm so happy to hear that you are enjoying my story so far! I promise you that it's only going to get better! I plan on posting a chapter every Monday and Friday! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! As always, thank you and enjoy!

Chapter Three

On the cab ride home, I made sure to sit as far away as I could from Grayson. Every time I looked at him I felt guilty. Should I have told Lockwood the truth? Was that something he deserved to know?

I laid my head down on Lockwood's shoulder and closed my eyes. I could feel Lockwood looking at me and I knew he was giving me that small smile he always does.

He took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. My breath caught in my throat. He started stroking my hand with his thumb and it was the most comforting thing that I'd ever felt.

I opened my eyes and saw Grayson staring at us through my peripheral vision. He looked pissed. He long, curly hair was messed up and his eyes held no emotion.

I quickly looked away as our eyes met.

I closed my eyes again and focused on Lockwood breathing. Soon after, I fell asleep.

I was gently shaken awake about twenty minutes later. I yawned and gave a small stretch.

Lockwood smiled and looked down at me. "Sleep well?" He asked and I nodded. I took his hand as he helped me out of the car.

All four of us walked into our home and straight to bed. I didn't even bother taking my coat or shoes off as I hopped into bed, trying to ignore the guilt that was eating me up.

~The Next Morning~

I woke up was immediately blinded by the sun coming through my blinds. I groaned and covered my head with my pillow.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty"

I grabbed my pillow and chucked it at the green glow coming from the Skull on my window sill. I wasn't in the mood for the Skull's snarky comments. Thank god I didn't bring it on the job last night. He would've known all about Grayson and I.

I put on my usual outfit with included a sweater, skirt, leggings, and my worn out combat boots. I quickly brushed my teeth and combed my hair.

As I was walking to my bedroom door, I noticed that it was slighting open. Which didn't make sense because it was closed before I walked into the bathroom.

I made sure that everything was still in place and checked that the Skull was still where I left it. I pushed my panic aside and focused on the open door.

Lockwood and George never came into my room and Grayson had enough sense not to. Maybe I was just going crazy. Maybe it was just the wind that opened my door.

I was about to walk out of my room when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a paper lying on my bed.

I picked it up and read what was on it.

Meet me outside at midnight.

With love,

A.Lockwood

I stood there looking at it like an idiot for about ten minutes. Did Lockwood like me more than friend too?

I felt a rush of excitement rush through me and I suddenly cared a lot more about my appearance. Why did Lockwood like me? I wasn't the prettiest girl in the world. He could have any girl in London, so why did he pick me?

I walked down to breakfast and I couldn't help but feel giddy. I walked into the kitchen, secretly hoping that Lockwood was already seated in there.

Much to my disappointment, it was only George.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked, alarmed by my good mood this early in the morning.

"Just happy to be alive," I replied while putting a mouthful of pancakes into my mouth.

I didn't see Lockwood at all that day and maybe that was his plan. Everytime I tried to talk to him, he was distracted. He actually told my that he had a lot of work to do and couldn't be bothered.

George went to the library and Grayson went shopping, so I was all alone. I didn't care much that Grayson was gone, but I would've liked some company. It would've given me the distraction I needed.

I was getting more and more nervous as the day went on. I even had a hard time focusing on the type two ghost we had to get rid off. I keep thinking of Lockwood. It was so unlike me.

The worst part was that Lockwood didn't even acknowledge me during the job. Maybe he was nervous too. Neither of us had dated anyone before.

By the time midnight came along, I was practically jumping out of my skin. No boy had ever made me feel this way before.

I made sure I looked decent before I made my journey to the backyard. My clothes were a little wrinkled, but I had just fought a ghost the past few hours. This was the best that he was going to get.

As stealthy as I could, I make it down the stairs. I didn't want to wake up George or Grayson because that would be awkward.

I slowly and quietly opened the patio door. I saw a tall figure standing over by the trees and I smiled. I could see Lockwood leaning over the balcony and admiring the view. His hair was gently blowing through the wind and he looked perfect.

I stumbled over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Lockwood?" I asked.

He turned around and crashed his lips against mine. I was so surprised at first that I just froze. I started to kiss back, but something didn't feel right.

The kiss made me feel nothing. I didn't get the butterflies that I always get when I look at him or think about him. The spark was missing.

I pulled away and looked up into his eyes. I gasped. They weren't the ones that I was expecting. They were dark and cruel. The felt a sob at the back of my throat.

"You!" I growled with disgust. I roughly pushed him away. "You wrote the letter?"

Grayson laugh a long, deep laugh. "I don't know why you're so upset. You didn't actually believe that Lockwood was into you, did you?"

I felt very close to tears and a wave of anger erupted from inside me. "Screw you," I choked. I push past him and let out a quiet sob.

My arm was pulled back, making me fall into Grayson strong arms. He held me tight and I elbowed him in the stomach in response.

"What's your problem?" I yelled furiously at him.

He crossed his arms and scowled at me. "I want you to be my girlfriend and I don't like being told no!"

"It will be a cold day in hell when I agree to be your girlfriend. I would never date a selfish scumbag like you," I growled.

In response, he slapped me hard against the check. I gasped and my eyes filled with tears. That really hurt!

I stared at him, mouth open in shook. There was no emotion in his face. I held my hand against my stinging cheek. I can't believe he hit me.

"You just made a huge mistake," I whispered. I couldn't wait to see what Lockwood would do if he found out about this.

Lockwood. I couldn't even think about him without feeling stupid. I couldn't believe I actually thought he liked me.

"No, you did," Grayson chuckled. "It's only going to get worse. And if you tell anyone about what happened tonight, you will be sorry!" I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off. "You have no idea what I'm capable of," he finished and walked back into the house.

I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes. My face was still burning and I was hoping that Grayson's hand didn't leave an imprint. I would have no idea how to explain that to Lockwood and George.

Thirty minutes later, I slowly made my way back into the house. I walked up to my room and closed my door behind me. I made sure to lock it. I didn't want Grayson to come back for another round.

I leaned against my door and let the tears fall. I cried for what seemed like forever. I honestly believed that Lockwood liked me. God, I was so stupid! Why would anyone like me? The only person to ever like me is apparently Grayson and that was very insulting to my self esteem.

"Trouble in paradise?"

The Skull asked from its place by the window.

"That's an understatement," I responded and laid down on my bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I want to go to bed," I whispered and drowned him out as I fell asleep, dreading tomorrow.


	4. Calm Before The Storm

Hey guys! So, I know I said I wasn't going to post until Friday, but this chapter ended up being shorter. So, I decided to just post it today to thank you all for enjoying and reviewing my story! I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying it so far! As always, please feel free to review! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter Four

 _I walked into the kitchen and grinned. The lights were dimmed, candles were light, and there was a mouthwatering smell coming from the stove._

 _Lockwood was standing at the other side of the table and he was smiling back at me. He was wearing a tux and he was looking handsome as always._

 _He walked over to me and took my hand in his. "Lucy Carlyle, you look beautiful," he said softly and stroked his hand down the side of my face. I felt chills go up my spine._

 _I was wearing a flowy light blue dress with a white sweater. My hair was curled and around my neck was the silver necklace that Lockwood had given me before the party at Fittes._

 _"You don't look too bad yourself, Anthony," I blushed as I looked down with a smile._

 _"Hey Lucy," he responded and titled my head up so I was starting into his warm eyes. "I said stand it when you call me that," he smirked and pressed his lips against mine._

 _My insides turned to mush and I felt a rush of energy build up inside of me. His lips were so soft and I wanted more. I brought my arm up and wrapped it around his neck, bringing him closer to me. In response, he put his arm around my waist and drew me closer to me._

 _I pulled away and looked at his face to see if there was any disappointment. However, it wasn't Lockwood staring back at me. It was his cousin. His rude, ignorant, no good cousin._

 _He bought a knife out of his pocket and stabbed it through my heart. The last thing I remember was hearing the sound of his cruel laughter._

I woke up gasping. I clutched my hand to my beating heart and took a few deep breaths. It wasn't real. It was just a dream. Well, someo of it was only a dream. The part where I kissed Grayson was very real.

I touched my check and I was surprised when it can back wet. I must have been crying during my dream.

I looked over at the Skull who was watching me with an amused expression.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. Having a friend that's a Skull isn't all that's it's made up to be. However, there were times when I enjoyed its company. This wasn't one of those times.

 _"Obviously some lovesick girl who just had a terrible heartbreak. Tell me, what did Lockwood do last night that made you so upset?"_ The Skull replied curiously.

"Lockwood didn't do anything! I went downstairs to get a drink, that's all!"

 _"Yeah and you came back weeping. Did George eat the biscuit you were saving?" He said sarcastically and I scowled at it._

"Forget it! It's none of your business anyway! I don't go around asking about your love life! Imagining that you had one," I responded. I would really like to know what his life was like. And his name, that would be a good start.

 _"Love is overrated,"_ The Skull smirked and then disappeared again.

"Tell me about," I muttered under my breath.

By the time I got down to breakfast, it was almost lunch.

I walked into the room and was greeted by the sight of my two favorite boys sitting together at the table. They were in the middle of a seriou tic tac toe game and didn't even acknowledge my existence.

I sat down at the table and grabbed myself a few pancakes. I was pouring the syrup when a voice shouted out and made me spill it all over the table.

"Lucy! What happened to your face!" Lockwood demanded and stood up in anger.

Crap! I had totally forgotten all about that injury. I guess Grayson's hand did leave a mark after all.

"It's look like someone hit you across the face," George said accusingly, with his eyes narrowed.

"Lucy," Lockwood said slowly. "Tell us."

I opened my mouth but then shut it fast. Grayson's threat was still ringing through my ears and I closed my eyes and spit out the lie.

"I ran into the bathroom door," I spat out and once I said it, I knew they weren't going to buy it.

"You ran into the bathroom door," Lockwood said slowly and shook his head. "I don't believe a word of that!"

"It's true! I didn't want to say because it's super embarrassing, but it all happened so fast! I thought the door was open, but it wasn't, so I stupidly walked into it!" I rambled and hoped they believed it.

"Well, just be careful next time!" Lockwood responded, but I knew he didn't fully believe my story. I glanced out George and he was just staring at me. I looked away uncomfortably and returned to my breakfast/lunch.

I was suddenly aware of a hand on my shoulder. "Morning guys!" Grayson announced and I closed my eyes. "Did you all sleep well? I know I did!" He said and squeezed my shoulder hard. I flinched and suddenly lost my appetite.

Lockwood didn't notice the interaction, but George did. He was looking at me with a worried expression and his eyes asked me a silent question. _Are you okay?_

I nodded slowly and then pretended to be interested in my stack of pancakes that I was no longer planning on eating.

Grayson sat across from me and smiled. "Pass me the butter, Luce?"

I felt bile rise up my throat as he called me that. No one but Lockwood and George called me that. The nickname coming from anyone else just sounded wrong.

I passed him the butter, trying to make my hand not shake. His fingers grazed mine as he took the butter from me. He let them linger for a few more seconds and then drew them away.

Like he just noticed, Grayson gasped in fake concern. "What happened to your face?"

"She ran into a door," Lockwood explained and then sat down next to me, resting his arm on the back of my chair.

"You have to be careful Lucy," Grayson stated, watching Lockwood and I with narrowed eyes. "They always hit you when you least expect it."

I was feeling very grateful for Lockwood's presence next to me. It was the only thing keeping me from bursting into tears.

"So, Grayson," Lockwood said, changing the subject. "How are you liking it here?"

"Good!" He said and then looked at me. "I think it's my most favorite place I've been so far!"

"Why did you get fired from your last job?" George asked and stared at him.

"Well, my team and I didn't agree on a lot of things, I had a crazy ex girlfriend who wouldn't leave me alone, and I got in a few fights," he explained and then laughed uncomfortably. "I don't see that happening here though."

We sat there in an uncomfortable silence and a few minutes later Lockwood cleared this throat.

"We have to check out our clients house tonight," he said and gave us the rundown. We were only there to look and we would spilt up to carry more ground. "I'll go with Lucy," Lockwood announced and I silently thanked God for answering my prayer.

"No offense," Grayson cutted and we all looked at him, waiting for him to go on. "But, i'd rather go with Lucy. She's the best listener I've ever met and I feel safe when I'm with her. Besides, my senses aren't as good as yours."

I couldn't believe it. He was so frustrating! I already he wasn't going to give up until he won. I silently begged Lockwood to say no.

"I think it's just that we stick with the original pairs," he announced sternly and glared back at him. I could practically feel the tension between them building up.

Grayson give me a glare and I could tell what he was trying to say. _Tell Lockwood it's fine or else!_

"Actually, Lockwood," I gulped and they all looked at me. I saw Grayson grin out of the corner of my eye. "I think Grayson should go with me."

"Are you sure, Luce?" He asked, his eyes searching mine. I blinked back tears and nodded. Lockwood looked like his was about to ask again, but he sighed with a shrug.

I locked eyes with Grayson and he gave me a proud smile. I didn't how much longer I could keep this up.


	5. Call If You Need Me

Happy Friday! I think this is my favorite chapter of the whole story so I hope you guys all enjoy reading it! As always feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter Five

We arrived at our clients house and I was dreading going inside. I wasn't scared of what the dead might try and do. I was more scared of what a certain living boy might do to me.

We walked into the dark house and we all paused at the entrance. I could already sense the ghosts and we were only one step in.

"Do you feel that?" I asked Lockwood and he nodded.

"I can see death glows everywhere! I'm finding it hard to believe that there's only three ghosts in here," he exclaimed and put on his sunglasses.

I could hear a bunch of voices, but none of them were clear. It was like when you could hear the television on in the other room, but it was so faint you couldn't make out any of the words.

"Are you sure we should just take a look around tonight? These ghosts don't feel like the keep their distance type," George asked Lockwood. I agreed with him. We should just leave and come back later when we had more time to research.

"For now, yes. But, if you feel like you're in danger, do engage. I don't want to lose anyone tonight," he stated and walked into the first room at the right.

I looked over at Grayson, who was surprisingly very quiet tonight. He hadn't made a snarky comment since we entered the house. That was a new personal record for him.

We followed Lockwood into the room and waited for his instructions. I just wanted this night to be over with fast.

I paused at the entrance and slowly walked back into the hallway, trying to not be noticed by anyone. I didn't want to have to answer their questions. Grayson didn't even know what I had hiding in my backpack.

I put my backpack on the ground and opened it up. I was greeted by a glowing green face grinning at me.

"Do you feel anything?" I whispered to it.

 _"I can feel the romantic tension radiating off of you and Lockwood, if that's what you're asking,"_ he smirked at me and I groaned.

"Cut it out," I snapped it him. "You know what I mean!"

 _"Alright! Don't get your panties all up in a twist. Yes, I feel lot a ghosts in this place. You should leave and come back with a bigger team. You'll never survive with only four of you."_

"We know what we're doing. Just keep an eye out will you!" I ordered and reached for the zipper.

 _"My eyes are already out,"_ the Skull joked and I sighed. I zipped it up and put the backpack over my shoulder and joined my team.

"George and I will stay down here. Lucy, you and Grayson will take the upstairs. Remember, be careful and don't let your guard down. Everyone is getting out of here alive!" He ordered and we all murmured in agreement.

I started to follow Grayson out of the room when Lockwood called my name. I turned around and raised my eyebrow.

"Call if you need anything. I'll be there if you need me," he said softly, with a little bit of worry in his expression.

My heart did a little flip. I smiled at him. I was about to try and leave again when he pulled me in for a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt so safe with him. I wanted to burst into tears, but I held them back. I was stronger than that.

He put his mouth close to my ear and whispered, "I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. I can tell something is wrong. You don't have to tell me now, but just know that I'll be here for you when you're ready."

I pulled away from him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," I said softly and walked out of the room. I knew that if I didn't leave now, nothing would stop me from breaking down and telling him the truth.

Grayson and I got to the second floor and laid out the chains. He at least helped his time.

"Let's start in this room," I offered and he nodded. I waited for a rude remark, but it never came.

We sat in silence for a while, until I couldn't take it anymore. Silence coming from him was terrifying.

"What's going on?" I asked and he looked at me. "You have done nothing but try and get me to talk to your for the past week and now you aren't going to say anything?"

He chuckled and walked over to me. "I thought you would appreciate the silence. It would give you more time to admire my good looks," he remarked. That was the Grayson I knew and hated.

"I don't understand why you can't take no for an answer!" I yelled, getting annoyed. "I'm not into you! I don't find you attractive or funny! I can't stand what you are making me do! You have no idea what it's like to lie to your friends because you don't have any! To sum it all up, I hate everything about you!" I shrieked and held back tears. I was going to tell Lockwood everything tonight. Soon, Grayson would be out of my life once and for all.

"Is that right," Grayson said calmly and then forcefully grabbed my wrist. He leaned in close to me and roughly grabbed my hair into his fist. I cried out in pain.

He shoved me against the wall and put his face close to mine. "You are going to regret that!" He whispered and then put his hand on my cheek. He was about to put his lips against mine when I kneed him right where it hurt.

He pulled away from me, but his grip on my wrist never loosened. I was about to call for Lockwood when he put his hand over my mouth.

I tried to push him away, but he was a lot stronger than me. He took his hand off my wrist and put it underneath my shirt inside. I bit his finger and he let out a cry of pain.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" I yelled and pulled away from him. Which, resulted in him pushing me away. Unfortunately, I tripped over a crack in the floor board and fell down hard. The side of my forehead hit the corner of a table and I felt pain explode inside of my head. I reached up and touched my wound and when I looked at my hand, it was covered in blood.

I looked up at Grayson and he looked furious. He crouched down next to me and put a knife against the side of my neck.

"You tripped, that's all. I was on the other side of the room. I tried to warn you that there was a crack on the floor, but you didn't hear me. If you say otherwise, I will kill you. Understand?" He asked and I slowly nodded.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs and I quickly wiped away a tear as the door opened. Lockwood frantically entered the room and his eyes widened when he saw me on the ground, blood dripping down my face.

"What the hell happened!" He demanded and knelt down next to me. I glanced at Grayson and he nodded at me.

"I tripped," I said softly, trying very hard not to just tell the truth. I flinched as Lockwood softly inspected my wound.

"Over what?" He interrogated and helped me stand up. He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me steady. I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. My head was pounding and I was starting to feel nauseous. I felt Lockwood hold me tighter.

"She tripped over that crack," I heard Grayson explain. I opened my eyes and saw George fixated on the broken floorboard. He was frowning and shaking his head.

"George?" Lockwood asked, also noticing George's unusual behavior.

"Lucy couldn't have tripped over that," he announced and I saw Grayson's face pale out of the corner of my eye. He was getting nervous.

"What makes you say that?" Lockwood asked, still holding me tight. I was feeling pretty dizzy. I would probably collapse if it wasn't for Lockwood holding me up.

"She wouldn't of had enough force to hit the table. She would've had to be running or pushed or something," George explained.

"Lucy?" Lockwood asked looking at me. I looked over at Grayson and remembered his earlier threat. I couldn't believe I was actually following his orders, but I was terrified of what he would do if I didn't.

"Lucy, tell me the truth," Lockwood whispered. I could tell he wasn't believing me, but I couldn't tell him the truth with Grayson standing five feet away. It was going to have to wait.

"He's right," I answered. "I was running. I left my flares over by the table and I was running over to get them and I tripped."

Lockwood shook his head. I could see it in his eyes that he wasn't buying a word of what I was saying.

I closed my eyes as a wave of pain shot through my head. I whimpered and fisted my hand in the material of Lockwood's shirt.

"You're okay. I got you," Lockwood whispered in my ear.

I don't even remember the trip downstairs. It seemed like it didn't even happen, but at the same time it feels like it took forever. I may have passed out once or twice, but I couldn't remember. The only thing I remember is Lockwood whispering soothing things in my ear and then nothing.

When I woke up a few hours later, I was laying in a hospital bed with Lockwood holding my hand and George pacing back and forth. Grayson was nowhere to be seen.


	6. It's Only Just The Beginning

Hey guys! Here's chapter six! I'm so happy to see that you are all enjoy this story! I worked very hard on it and it means a lot to me to hear that you are liking it! I hope you all enjoy it and feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter Six

Lockwood and George still had no idea that I'd woken up. George was still pacing and Lockwood was still holding my hand with his eyes closed.

I was very confused at first to why I was laying in a hospital bed, but then I felt the bandage wrapped around my head and I remembered.

I remembered my fight with Grayson and held back tears. I couldn't believe I let that happen to me. I was supposed to be a tough agent who could fight ghosts with one hand. This wasn't like me at all. It made me feel nauseous. Or the nausea came watching George pace back and forth across the hospital room.

"George, please stop pacing. You're making me feel sick," I said and they both turned their heads to me.

"You're awake!" George smiled and rushed other to me.

"Lucy! How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" Lockwood interrogated and sat up on the edge of my bed.

I let out a little laugh. "I'm fine! My head hurts a little, but I'll live," I replied.

"Well, hitting your head on a table will do that to you," George joked, causing Lockwood to throw him a glaring telling him to shut up.

"You had me worried there," Lockwood whispered and squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"Please don't start crying again," George said and shook his head. "You should've seen him, Luce. I didn't know it was possible to have that many tears!"

"Very funny," Lockwood said threw and extra pillow at him. It missed him by a mile and hit the floor with a thud.

"You're losing your touch, Lockwood!" George responded and picked up the pillow. He held it to his chest and sat down at the bottom off the bed.

"What happened?" I asked Lockwood. He looked at me with a sad expression.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Walking down the stairs with you," I smiled softly.

"Well, shortly after that you passed out. George called an ambulance and we waited a while until it came. They wouldn't let us ride with you at first, but then I gave a long speech as to why I should be allowed to go with you and they finally gave in. Turns out you only have a concussion, that's why you passed out. Well, that and the blood loss. The good thing is that you get to go home tonight!" Lockwood explained.

"What else?" I asked. I knew there was something they weren't telling me.

"You can't go on anymore jobs for at least two weeks. But, at least you get to catch up on all the sleep you've missed!" Lockwood said, trying to cheer me up.

I sighed. Two weeks isn't that long. It would also keep me away from Grayson. That's reminds me. Where was he?

"Where's Grayson?" I asked. "Is this not exciting enough for him?"

Lockwood and George exchanged a glance. Did they know?

"He's at home," George explained. "He didn't want to come."

I nodded feeling somewhat relieved. I wouldn't have to see him until tonight.

"Lucy?" Lockwood asked and I looked at him. I realized that he was still holding me hand. "Did Grayson do anything to you?"

I opened my mouth to answer him, when the door to my hospital room opened. A nurse walked in and starting to ask me questions. Did I feel any pain? Yes. How would you rate the pain on a scale of one to ten? Maybe a 6. Are you feeling nauseous? Only when I thought of Grayson. And so on.

She left us alone and I noticed that Lockwood was still waiting for an answer.

"Grayson didn't do anything," I lied and Lockwood took a deep breath. I felt bad lying, but I didn't want George in the room when I told him. It was embarrassing enough telling just Lockwood, I didn't want more people to know.

We spent the next couple of hours talking to each other, teasing each other, and just enjoying each other's company. I was happier than I've been in weeks. I didn't have to worry about Grayson and I made my two best friends with me. It was just like the old days.

I was released just before dinner, so we decided to eat out tonight, something we very rarely ever do. We also didn't invite Grayson, which added to my happiness.

We stopped at our favorite restaurant and got a table after a thirty minute wait.

I went to the bathroom, to freshen up and on my way out, I accidentally bumped into a girl who was coming in.

"I'm glad I caught you," she said and I was very confused. "I'm Harper Allen. I used to work in the same company as Grayson."

"How do you kn-" I started to say but was interrupted.

"I heard that he's working with you and I'm here to warn you," she replied. "Grayson likes to get want wants and I'm pretty sure you're in danger."

"Danger?"

"Listen I have to go, but know this. If Grayson is already intrigued by you, you're already dead." She whispered and then left the bathroom, leaving and behind, more confused than ever.

The rest of the night I was pretty quiet. What did she mean by I was already dead? How she know? However I knew what I had to do.

We were about to walk into Portland Row when I grabbed Lockwood's arm. He turned around and looked at me. Concern filled his eyes, "what's wrong? Is your head hurting again?

I took a deep breath. There was no going back.

"No, Lockwood I need to tell you something. And you need to promise not to freak out on me."

"Lucy, what's going on?"

I took a deep breath and started my story.


	7. Coming Clean

Here's chapter 7! The moment you've all been waiting for... Anyway, I had so much fun writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it! There's only three more left! As always, feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 7

"You might want to sit down," I offered and Lockwood sat down next to me on the front porch. He took my hand in his and waited for me to begin.

"You were right. Something has been going on with me. And before you get mad at me, just know that I really wanted to tell you. I had my reasons for keeping it a secret, but I can't keep it a secret anymore," I started and Lockwood looked pretty nervous. I knew there was no going back.

"Go on," he urged. I took a deep breath and began. "It all started the first night Grayson was here. We were fighting the lurker and he wouldn't give me his rapier after I had left mine in the chains. He told me that the only way he would give it to me was if I would kiss him. I had no intentions of actually kissing him, but he did it anyway. I think that was when it all started."

I heard Lockwood take a sharp breath and I glanced over at him. "He kissed you?" he asked angrily. His eyes held an emotion I've never seen on him before. He covered his face with his hands and shook his head.

"That wasn't the only time," I confessed and he started to look even more pissed. I took a deep breath before I started the next part of my story. "The next day, I found a letter on my bed. It said it was from you and that I had to meet you outside at midnight."

Lockwood looked confused. "But, I never wrote you a letter," he said and I nodded. I remember that night all too clear. Thinking that Lockwood liked me back, being so excited to meet him, and it turned to be nothing like that at all

"I know. That night I went outside and it was Grayson waiting for me. He asked me out and I said no. That just made him even more angry." Lockwood sucked in a breath next to me. I could tell all him wanted to do was run inside and gave Grayson what he deserved.

"That bruise on your cheek came from him?" He cursed and kicked the railing next to us. I took his arm and tried to calm him down.

"Yes. He also told me that if I told anyone, that he would kill you. That's why I didn't say anything. I was trying to keep you safe," I explained.

He shook his head. "But you were putting yourself in even more danger," he whispered.

"But, I'm okay. I'm with you, aren't I?" I smirked and he gave me a small smirk.

"The night where I got my concussion was when I realized how far it had gone. I planned on telling you when we got home, but I didn't have the chance for obvious reasons," I replied and gave him a sad smile.

"You didn't trip, did you?" He asked me. He was practically shaking in anger.

I shook my head. "He was trying to make a move on me and I pushed away from him. The force of my pull, caused me to trip and hit my head. I didn't want to lie, Lockwood. He put a knife to my neck and I was so scared of what he would do," I whispered. I felt his hand tighten around mine.

We sat in silence for a while. I couldn't tell what Lockwood was thinking. I kind of dropped a big bomb on him.

"I'm going to kill him," he declared and then gently grabbed my face with his hands on my cheek. "I'm so sorry, Lucy."

"What for? You didn't do anything! It's all my fault!"

"What Grayson did to you was not your fault. I never want you to think that it is! He's a sick human being that I should've never brought into your life!" Lockwood said sternly. He reached over and wiped a tear that had fallen down my cheek.

"You didn't cause this," I said again. I didn't want Lockwood to blame himself for this.

"I should've noticed what was going on. I should've realized what was happening between you and Grayson. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself. From now on, I promise that I'll always protect you. No matter what," he declared and I started to cry.

He took me into his arms and I just sobbed. I held it in for so long and now I finally felt safe enough to let it all out. He rubbed his hand up and down my back until I calmed down. His rocked me back in forth and whispered soothing words in my ear. I knew in that moment, that I was falling in love with him.

Who was I kidding, I was already in love with him. Nothing in the world could change that. It was the one thing in my life that I was sure of. Through all of our fights and disagreements, we always came through. We were always there for eachother and that was the one thing that would never change. That's just the way things were between us.

I should've told him right when it first started. It would've gotten this far, I was sure of it. I should've know that Grayson was just bluffing.

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "I'll be right back. There's something I have to do," he whispered and got up from where we were seated. I suddenly knew what he was going to do.

He ran inside and I followed closely behind. "Lockwood, don't do anything stupid!" I warned. Who was I kidding? Of course he would! At least Grayson deserved it.

We entered the kitchen and Grayson was standing at the counter. He turned around when he saw us walk into the room. He grinned, "hey cousin! And Lucy! How are you feel-"

Whatever he was about to say interrupted by Lockwood's fist connecting with his face. Lockwood grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. George walked in and his jaw fell to the floor. He dropped that book he was holding and looked at me with a questioning glance. I shook my head. I'll explain later.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, lay a head on her again, I will kill you," Lockwood growled and punched him in the stomach.

"I never touched her! She's a lying little-" Grayson started to say, but was interrupted by Lockwood throwing another punch in his face. Blood started to drip down Grayson's chin and I was pretty sure Lockwood had broken his nose.

"Don't act stupid. I know what you did and I want you out of my house now!" Lockwood stated. I've never seen him so mad in my life.

"What?" Grayson yelled back at him.

"Did I stutter?" Lockwood responded. "I want you out of my house in one minute and I never want to see you again!"

After that, Grayson left. He took his belongings and left the company, once and for all. I wasn't expecting more of a fight, but I guess Lockwood scared him away.

Once he was gone, Lockwood took me in his arms and held me tight for the longest time. I closed my eyes and focused on his heartbeat. No matter what happens in the future, I felt safe now and that's what mattered.

"You're safe now," he whispered.

I smiled and enjoyed the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around me.

After awhile, George cleared his throat. "After you're done with all this mushy love stuff, can someone please tell me what just happened.

I repeated what I told Lockwood, well most of it anyway, and when I finished George cursed under his breath. "I never liked him anyway! I knew he was bad news from the moment I laid eyes on him!"

We spent the rest of the night just hanging out at home. We ordered a pizza and watched a movie, something we never do. Both boys feel asleep, but I was nowhere close to doing the same.

I rested my head on Lockwood's shoulder and tried to fall asleep. My mind was racing and there was no way I was going to sleep anytime soon.

I also couldn't ignore what that girl had told me at the restaurant. She was so sure that Grayson was going to do something to me. Hopefully the danger was gone and everything would turn out all right. However, I had a feeling that I was still still in danger. It all felt too easy.

Grayson might have left, but I knew that I would be seeing him again. After all, the bad guy always comes back.


	8. They Always Come Back

Hey guys! Only 2 more chapters to go! I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy! Also if you could go on my other story and leave prompt ideas that you want to see, it would be highly appreciated!

Chapter Eight 

Two weeks later, the three of us went into town to run some errands. I was starting to feel normal again. I was still tired, but like I said, I felt normal. Also, my head was feeling a lot better.

We were preparing for a job tonight which means that after we did a little shopping we were headed to the library.

I was starting to feel exhausted and I knew that if I had to go and read for two hours, I'd might as well head home and try and take a nap.

Lockwood and George were a few steps ahead of me, debating if water was wet or not. "Hey guys!" I called and they turned around and looked at me. "I'm going to head home. I think it would be wise to try and get some sleep. I don't want to fall asleep on the job again."

"Are you sure? The library is a pretty exciting place," George joked and I nodded.

"Be careful!" Lockwood said as I turned around and walked the other way.

Lockwood was another thing that was weighing heavily on my mind the past couple of days. Ever since I told him about Grayson and I, we'd been super close. He was always checking in on me and we were spending quite a lot of time together.

I knew I liked Lockwood, but did he feel the same way? I didn't want to put myself through this again. The last time I thought Lockwood had liked me back was when Grayson planted the fake note telling me to meet him in the backyard. That ended in tears once I realized that I had made the whole thing up.

There were many times when I thought he liked me. There was the time when I was going to throw myself into the well. He pulled me back and told me that was never going to happen. There was also the time we jumped into the Thames from the twenty or so story building together.

And there was also now. He was flirting with me every chance he got and he made sure to take care of me when I got my concussion. George called it Lockwood arrest because he was so protective and caring about me.

He also hugged me so many times the past couple of weeks. I'd be walking down the stairs and he would come up and hug me. Maybe he just felt guilty because of what happened with Grayson. I didn't want him to like me because he felt like he had to.

I was in mid thought when I heard footsteps behind me. I looked behind me and no one was there. I shrugged and kept on walking. It was probably just the sleep loss making me go crazy. I really needed a good nap.

I made it down one street until I heard the footsteps again. I turned around and again, there was no one there.

I started to walk faster until I was practically running. I heard the footsteps again and this time I didn't look back.

I turned down an alley and paused to catch my breath. I hoped that I had lost whoever was following me.

I was suddenly pushed against the brick wall. My face scratched across it and I cried out in pain. My attacker turned me around and I was looking them straight in the eyes. I gasped.

It was Grayson standing in front of me.

"Miss me?" He asked and then slapped me across the cheek.

"You'd have to like someone to miss them," I snapped and he hit me in the stomach. I hunched over in pain.

"You see, I was a little surprised when Lockwood went all protective boyfriend on me. I thought I made it clear that you weren't supposed to tell anyone about me," he growled and brought out a knife from his pocket.

"I'm not scared of you," I stated and he let out a long chuckle.

"You should be," he smirked and put the knife against the side of my neck. He smiled and drew the neck down a little, breaking the skin. I felt a warm liquid running down my neck. I cried out.

With as much force as I could manage, I pushed him off of me. He stumbled backwards and I took that opportunity to make a run for it.

I made it at least ten feet before I was tackled to the ground. I felt a sharp pinch in my neck and then nothing.

You know, when I said I wanted a nap, I didn't mean kidnapped.

 **Lockwood's POV**

George and I walked into Portland Row after a long afternoon of researching. I couldn't understand how George could use fun and library in the same sentence.

The first thing I noticed when I walked in was the silence. It was too quiet and that wasn't normal.

I looked at the coat rack and noticed that's Lucy's coat wasn't on it. Her shoes also weren't by the door mat. I noticed that because I usually tripped over them when I walked into the house.

"Lucy?" I called and didn't receive an answer. Maybe she was finally asleep.

"Is she in the kitchen?" I asked George, who was currently making himself a sandwich.

"No! She's probably in her room or something," he called back.

I walked up to her room and quietly opened the door. If she was asleep, I didn't want to wake her.

I walked into the room and she was nowhere to be seen. Her bed was made so there was no way that she had been here this afternoon. I started to panic and I ran down the stairs. I checked every room and there was still no sign of Lucy.

I cursed under my breath and kicked the wall. George walked into the room with a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Lucy's gone," I snapped and walked over to the phone. I was going to call for help and get my Lucy back.

"Where is she?" George asked.

"Where do you think she is!" I yelled. "Grayson got her! I should've known that he wasn't going to give up so easily!"

"Calm down!" George said and touched me shoulder. "We'll find her," he assured and reached the phone before me.

I took and few deep breaths and leaned against the wall. This was all my fault. I should've been there to protect her. I failed her again.

I didn't even get the chance to tell her how I really felt. I was planning on taking her in a date tomorrow. I was finally going to confess my love for her. I shook my head. I couldn't think like that. I would tell her next time I saw her and there was going to be a next time. Especially after I kill Grayson.

One thing was for sure. I was going to get Lucy back. No matter what.


	9. Revenge and Revelations

Hey guys! Only one more chapter to go! So, after some thinking, I decided on making a sequel to this story! After I finished writing chapter ten, I realized that I wasn't quite done writing this story. So, I hope you look forward to it because I'm hoping to get it up by the middle or end of the month! I already started writing it and I can't wait for you all to see it! Anyway, please feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter Nine

 **Lockwood's POV**

After five hours of talking to the cops and investigators, we were nowhere closer to finding the other part of our trio. There were no leads and they couldn't prove that Grayson was the one who took her.

I was pacing through the living room, when George walked in with a stack of papers. I bumped into him, causing all of the papers to fly out of his hands and on to the living room floor.

"You have got to be kidding me," George mumbled and started to pick up his papers. I crouched down and helped him pick them up.

"Sorry about that," I said and ignored the glare that George sent my way.

"You need to stop pacing! You're creating a draft. I know you're worried about Luce, but you're forgetting who we're talking about. She's tough. She won't give up without a fight. You need to trust that she can take care of herself while we do what we can to find her," George said softly. I knew he was right, but I didn't want to think about what Grayson was possibly doing to Lucy.

Lucy was tough, I knew that, but Grayson was a lot stronger physically. She couldn't put up a fight forever. Hopefully, we would find her before it came to that.

George finished up collecting his research and motioned me to follow him to the kitchen table. I pulled out a chair and sat down next to him.

"What did you find?" I asked very impatiently.

"Something that you are going to find very interesting," he responded. "I didn't believe Grayson's story of why he got fired. So, I did a little research."

"Show me!" I urged. The faster we got through this, the faster we could get Lucy back.

George cleared his throat and started going over his research. "When he was working for someone named Agent Charles, one of his teammates was found murdered down by the Thames. They found her with a bullet in her head. I called one of his former colleagues and he told me that her name was Sarah Howard. He also told me that Grayson was very intrigued with her, but she had a boyfriend. He wouldn't leave her alone and she often threatened to report him to their supervisor. After that he stopped, or so it seemed."

"You think he killed her?" I asked, wanting to know his opinion.

"I wouldn't put it against him," he replied.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. It was possible that my cousin was a cold blooded killer. Which means he was a cold blooded killer that kidnapped the girl that I was in love with.

I silently cursed to myself and shook my head. I brought Grayson into Lucy's life. If it wasn't for me, Lucy would be here sitting next to me. She would be safe.

"There's more," George said, cutting into my thoughts. "On his last job, another one of his female teammates was found dead. This time, she was stabbed to death. I couldn't get any information from the supervisor so I took a trip to the library. I found a newspaper article that shows a picture of Grayson and some girl named Jo Norman. Jo was the girl that was murdered. I tracked down her friend and she told me that Jo was planning on breaking up with Grayson for another guy. Grayson went a little crazy and probably killed Jo. There wasn't enough information on both cases to arrest Grayson. But for each one, he was their prime suspect."

I felt like throwing something. Grayson killed all of these innocent girls. I should've done something when I caught on to what was happening with Grayson and Lucy.

I saw the signs, but I decided to ignore it. I thought that if something was really going on, Lucy would've told me. I could've prevented all of this. I could've listened when Lucy told me that she didn't want another agent.

"I hope you're not blaming yourself for this," George said, reading my thoughts.

"I brought him here, George. I brought him to Lucy," I whispered. What can of friend was I? How could Lucy forgive me for this?

"We all agreed to it. It's not your fault," George said sternly. I opened my mouth to reply, but there was a knock on the door.

I got up to answer it and when I opened the door, there was a girl standing there.

"Hello," the stranger said. "My name is Harper Allen and I think I can help you get Lucy back."

 **Lucy's POV**

The first thing I noticed was that I couldn't move. My hands were bound with something tight behind my back and my feet were in the same situation. I tried to pull on my binds, but the only thing I succeeded with was cutting my wrists even more.

I also couldn't see. I was pretty sure I was blindfolded. My head was pounding and my whole body hurt. I tried to remember what had happened before I got here, but everything was fuzzy.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me and I tried to back up. I didn't make it very far because my back was against a pole. My hands were tied behind it, so I wasn't going anywhere.

I felt someone touch my face and I flinched. I heard a deep chuckle and I recognized it instantly. I knew I'd be seeing him again.

He took my blindfold off and I came face to face with Grayson. "Welcome back," he smiled and with a swift swing, he punched me right in the face. I felt blood in my mouth and I spit it out on the ground.

"You're insane," I growled back at him. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Not this time.

"A little," he agreed. "But that doesn't mean that I care."

"Maybe you should. Unless you want to be locked up in prison for kidnapping and murder," I replied. He responded by kicking me right in my side. I bite my lip hard to hold in a cry of pain.

"It's nothing I've haven't done before," he admitted and started to cut the ropes that tied my hands together. I felt a chill go down my spine and remembered the warning that the girl in the restaurant had given me. I knew at that moment that I should've listened to her.

After he cut the ropes of my feet and hands, he pulled me up and pushed me against the wall.

"After we have some fun, I'm going to kill you," he whispered into the ear. I could feel his breath on my neck and I shivered. He brought his lips to my mouth and roughy collided his lips with mine. I turned away from him, but he forcefully grabbed my jaw and made me face him again.

I suddenly longed for Lockwood. I didn't like to seem weak, but all I wanted was for Lockwood to put his arms around me, pull me close, and never let go. I wanted to be with the boy I loved.

In the spilt second that it took him to move his hand from my face down to my hand, I made my move. With as much force as I could muster, I pushed him away. I heard him curse behind me, but I didn't wait to see what else he had to say. I ran for the door and out into the unknown, with him following close behind me.

 **Lockwood's POV**

"What do you mean that you can help us?" I asked the girl, Harper.

"What I mean is that I might know where Lucy is. I heard from the news that Lucy was missing and I knew instantly that Grayson was involved," she explained. I raised my eyebrow. How did she know Grayson?

"Don't just stand there! Tell us!" George demanded from behind me.

"I used to work with Grayson. He was dating my best friend and one night she came home from a date with him and she was very upset. She told me that he brought her to a cabin in the woods and tried to make a move on her. She once told me that Grayson said that he brings all of his girlfriends there, so she wasn't anything special. That's what made her so upset. Later that week, she was killed. If Grayson has Lucy, then I'm pretty sure they would be there," she explained.

"Why do you want to help her?" I asked suspiciously.

She sighed. "I couldn't save my best friend. But, I can save Lucy and stop Grayson once and for all. That's all I want," she responded and I could tell that she was being sincere.

I looked over at George and he nodded at me. I turned back to Harper and smiled.

"Take us to her."

She let out a sigh of relief and led us out the door. I was so close to getting Lucy back.

 _Hold on Lucy, I'm coming._


	10. The Beginning of the End

Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! I would like to thank anyone who has read and reviewed my story! Because of all of you, I have decided to make it a sequel! As always, please feel free to leave any suggestions or reviews that you may have! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter Ten

 **Lucy's POV**

I ran out of the door and I was surprised to see that I was in the middle of a forest. I didn't hesitate and ran straight into the trees.

I could feel branches hitting me in the face and I could feel my cheeks stinging. My whole body was in pain and every step hurt, but every step was taking me closer to freedom, so I kept on running.

I took a sharp turn and ran even faster. I needed to gain more distance, so Grayson wouldn't be able to catch up to me. I could already hear his footsteps becoming fainter.

All I wanted was to see Lockwood's face again. Why did I have to walk home alone? I knew that Grayson was going to come back, so why did I go off on my own? I should've stayed with Lockwood. I was always safe with him.

I started to run forward, however if I continued to run straight, I would fall to my death. I was standing right in front of a cliff. A very tall cliff.

I heard Grayson behind me and I turned around slowly.

"Did you really think you could escape me?" He chuckled. He brought a knife out of his pocket. I took a step back and stopped suddenly. One more step and I would fall to my death.

"It was worth a shot," I responded.

He lunged at me and I quickly jumped out of the way. I gave a cry, but it was too late. Grayson went right over the cliff. I closed my eyes as I heard his screams, starting of loud and then getting fainter.

I sat down and leaned against the tree in shock. There was no way he could've survived the fall. My shock quickly turned to disbelief and then I finally let the tears fall.

How did I get into the this situation? If I would've told Lockwood right when it started, everyone would still be alive. Grayson's death was all my fault. How was Lockwood going to be able to forgive me for killing his cousin?

I buried my head in my hands and let out a gasping sob. I sat there and cried for what seemed like forever. Finally, something brought me out of my tears. More like someone. I knew who it was right when I heard their voice.

"Lucy!" I heard Lockwood scream. I looked up and he was running towards me, with George and the girl from the restaurant close behind him. I stood up and ran right into his arms. I buried my face in his chest and let him hold me close.

"I'm here, Lucy," he whispered and held me even tighter. That only made me cry more. I loved this boy with all of my heart. That's the only thing I knew for sure.

"I got you! You're safe now," he whispered in my ear. I clutched tighter onto him and didn't let go. He rocked me back and forth and I finally felt safe for the first time in a long time.

~Two Days Later~

The house was very quiet. We came home from the funeral about an hour ago and no one had wanted to talk.

They never found Grayson's body. However, they assumed he was dead because no one could've survived that fall. After hours of searching, they decided that it was a lost cause. They ended up burying an empty casket.

I didn't want to attend his funeral, but I wanted to be there for Lockwood. As much as we all hated him, he was still part of Lockwood's family.

I walked into the kitchen and saw George sitting there with some paperwork.

"What are you doing?" I asked, suddenly curious to what he was up to.

"Looking through applications," he explained. "We got one from a girl named Holly Munroe. She seems like a good choice."

I nodded. "Call her in," I responded and realized that the one person I wanted to see wasn't in the room. I was about to look for him when a thought came into my head.

"How did you find me?" I asked. I never quite understood that. We were in the middle of nowhere. No one was even close to us.

"Harper helped us. She brought us to you," he explained and told me the whole story.

"I never said thank you to her," I said sadly. She saved my life and I forgot to thank her.

"She knew," he replied. "Besides, she was in a hurry to leave."

I nodded and then remembered the real reason I came downstairs.

"Where's Lockwood?" I asked.

"He went outside a couple of minutes ago," George explained and I left the room to go and join him.

I put on my coat and shoes and walked out into the cold October air. I walked into the backyard and sat down next to him.

"Hey," I greeted. He looked over and smiled at me.

"Hey," he answered back. I took his hand in mine and held it close to me.

"I'm sorry about your cousin," I whispered and laid my head down on his shoulder.

He sighed. "He might of been my cousin, but he wasn't family."

"It's my fault he's dead," I whispered. He gave me a sad smile.

"Lucy, I'm way more happy that you are here with me. You're safe and that's all that matters to me. And you did not kill him. Everything that happened was his fault. Don't believe anything else," he said sternly.

I nodded and looked him in the eyes. He didn't seem too sad. He still had his Lockwood glow to him.

"I'm glad you're okay. You really had me scared. I wasn't sure I would get to you in time," he whispered and tilted my head so I was facing him. I smiled and he grinned back at me.

"Everything's okay," I nodded. "And you came in the end. You saved me, like always."

He nodded. "Yeah, listen, there's something I need to say to you," he begin. My heart started to race. "I want to be with you, Lucy. I like everything about you and I need you to know that. This past month has been crazy and I should've been there to protect you," he whispered.

"It wasn't your fault, Lockwood," I said softly.

"I know but-" he started to say but was interrupted when I put my lips against his. He was shocked for a moment but then started to kiss back. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. This felt right. This was what love was.

I pulled away and smiled up at him. "I want to be with you too, Anthony."

He grinned and pulled me in for another kiss. "I'll always protect you. I promise to always make you feel like the most special girl in the world, Lucy Carlyle." He whispered.

We spent the rest of the night kissing and holding each other close. For the first time in my life, I left completely safe.

 **Well, that's the end! I hope you all enjoy it! However, it might be the end of this story, but I have a sequel coming your way! I hope to have it up by the end of the month or sooner, so please be on the lookout for that. Lastly, I'm really glad you all enjoyed this story and I can't wait for you to read the sequel! I can't say much, but I have a feeling that your all going to like it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
